pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Her Majesty's Secret Service
This is the second companion promotion quest for the companion. "Bonnie Anne", allowing her to be promoted from Fox Sharpshooter to Fox Sniper. 'General Information' *'Given to by:' Bonnie Anne(Level: 31) *'Reward: '''Bonnie Anne - Fox Sniper *'Location(s) (Skyway(s)):' Skull Island Skyway, Port Regal Skyway '''Goals' # Goal #1: '''Talk to Bonnie Anne in Tavern Cellar # '''Goal #2: Talk to Reedy Mary in The Kraken Skulls Tavern # Goal #3: 'Talk to Calico Jake in Universal Exports # '''Goal #4: '''Talk to Lucius Fox in Lucius Fox's Workshop # '''Goal #5: '''Defeat Armada Fusilier and Collect Wheel-Lock in Port Regal Skyway ('NOTE: '''the Wheel-Lock can be collected by simply sinking the Armada Ship.) # '''Goal #6: '''Talk to Catbeard in The Catspaw # '''Goal #7: '''Talk to Diego Lancion in Glasswork Shop # '''Goal #8: '''Defeat Gomez in Glasswork Shop # '''Goal #9: '''Talk to Lucius Fox in Lucius Fox's Workshop # '''Goal #10: '''Talk to Quigley in Cooper's Roost # '''Goal #11: '''Search for Lost Ammunition in Wasp Cave # '''Goal #12: '''Defeat Blood Hornets in Wasp Cave # '''Goal #13: '''Collect Ammunition Crate in Wasp Cave # '''Goal #14: Talk to Quigley in Cooper's Roost # Goal #15: # Goal #16: # Goal #17: # Goal #18: # Goal #19: # Goal #20: 'Quest Dialogue' Bonnie Anne (Pop-Up): ''"Captain - I've got word from an old shipmate of 'mine - something big's up. Let's talk in a tavern cellar." ({Anywhere} At Tavern Cellar)'' ''"'Captain - I've just' got word from Mary, an oldshipmate of mine, that my first captain, Calico Jake, is looking for me - and you too. The letter says that Jake needs me straightaway for some kind of hush-hush job, one that'll make a' real Sniper outta me. I'm eager to go - last I've heard, Mary had 'retired from piratin'. I bet we'd find her at the Kraken Skulls."'' Reedy Mary (Skull Island, At Kraken Skulls Tavern): '"''Well, well, look what the wind blew in! How have the skies been treating you? I won't say I'm not jealous - I never should have retired. Ah, but it's not me you want to see, is it? Aye, Calico Jake himself came 'looking for you - asked for you by name. He said you can find him in Port Regal, at some warehouse called Universal Exports. Jake's working for somebody named Mr. M. Sounds silly to me!" 'Calico Jake (Port Regal, Universal Exports): '"As I live and breathe! Bonnie Anne, it's so good to see you! I trust Avery and this Pirate are treating you well?" '''Bonnie Anne: ''"Better than you ever did, you rogue! So what's the fuss all about, eh?"'' Mycroft Bones (Mr. M): "I'll speak to that. Welcome back to Port Regal, Miss Anne, Captain. I am an official in the Secret Service of Her Majesty, the Queen. As you know, recently tensions between Marleybone and Valencia have erupted into open warfare. The loss of Fort Elena was only the beginning. Bonnie Anne: "What's this to do with me?" Mycroft Bones: "The Armada is planning a massive invasion on Skull Island, led by Rooke, First General and member of Kane's Inner Court. Calico Jake, posing as a traitor, will soon arrange a personal meeting with Rooke. At that meeting, I mean for Bonnie Anne to incapacitate Rooke. Anne, Calico Jake insisted we use you. You and your Captain are well-known - the Brass Monkey and saving Governor Stanley's daughter turned many heads." Ratbeard: "Ye don't know the half of it! Har!" Bonnie Anne: "Hush! So what do I do?" Mycroft Bones: "If you accept the mission, report to Lucius Fox down in Gullet - he's working with me to devise an appropriate weapon for the assassination." Bonnie Anne: ''"Captain, what do ye say? I say we do it!" '' Lucius Fox (Gullet, Lucius Fox's Workshop): ' "''Annie! So you're the one M. roped into this, eh? I'm no friend of the Parliament in Marleybone, but they're better by far than the Armada! If you're going to destroy Rooke in one shot, you'll need a weapon more powerful and accurate than anything you can here, or anywhere. There are two components I need to build you an ideal weapon. Go take an Advanced Wheel-lock Rifle from an Armada Fusilier in Port Regal Skyway. I've had a special scope shipped all the way from Darkmoor. Catbeard should have it by now. Bring the Wheel-Lock and Scope to me, quick as you can." '''Bonnie Anne (After gaining the Wheel-Lock): ''"Here's the Rifle. She's a beauty! Now let's go find Catbeard and get the scope."'' Catbeard (At Catspaw):'' "Meow Meow Meow, look what we have here! Captain, you're back! To what do I owe the pleasure. Oh, M sent you, did he? Ooooo, that means our lovely Bonnie Anne must be the intended''' Sniper! Smashing! I'm afraid I have bad news- I don't have the scope. It's not my fault! Everytime we try to go collect it, the Armada is waiting to pounce. The Scope should waiting somewhere in Puerto Mico, with Diego Lancion, the importer. Say, I bet you could get it- you always were the sneaky type..."'' ''Diego Lancion'' '''(Puerto Mico): "Catbeard sent you? I've been waiting! I'm eager to be rid of this... whatever it is." Gomez (Appears):'' "Surrender or Perish! Attack!" (After fight) "You want to know who sent us? Spare us, and I'll tell you. It was the Clockworks- the Armada! They paid us to watch Lancion, and to capture whoever''' came for the Scope. That's all I know, please-''' 'be merciful!" ''Ratbeard: "The Armada knows too much. We'd best get back to Fox quickly!"'' '''Lucius Fox (Back at Lucius Fox's Workshop):'' "Took you a while to come back- was there some problem? I'm sorry to hear about your troubles in Puerto Mico. It seems our good Mr. M isn't running as tight a ship as he thinks. Worrisome. Here, your Rifle is prepared- I've installed the Scope and a new, custom Revolving Action to it. You need Magnum Ammunition and some proper training on how to fire that thing. Look up my old friend Quigley, at Cooper's Roost."'' Quigley:'' ''(At Cooper's Roost): "So you're the Sniper-to-be, eh? You've got a steady hand and a keen eye. I figure you'll do fine. That's some weapon you got there... Time to get some proper bullets for it. A crate of Magnum Bullets went astray a while back- they'd serve quite nicely. Word is some Red Sash smugglers hid the ammo in the caves near Gold Creek, then got run off by some nasty critters. That ammunition crate should still be there. We'll talk again when you come back with it." Bonnie Anne: (At Critter Cave):'' "There's the Crate. Look at the size of those bugs! Figures this won't be easy..."'' Ratbeard (After bug fight):'' "Enough of this bug hunting! Get yer ammunition and let's be done with this place!"'' Bonnie Anne (After retrieving ammunition):'' "I've got my bullets- let's get back to Quigley."'' Quigley (After retrieved ammunition is taken): "Before you go use your new rifle, I want to give you some advice. Your gun won't kick like a flintlock- it's a whole different beast. Look out. Now head back to Mr. M - Time you get back to work." Mycroft Bones (Back at Universal Exports):'' "All set with that rifle? Excellent, you're just in time. Calico Jake tells me his rendezvous is coming in the very near future. They're meeting at Monte Royale, the old ruined castle. Go at once and meet Jake there- he has all the particulars of the assassination."'' Calico Jake (Monte Royale):'' "Annie girl, you made it! Well done. Now you and your Captain can hide in the high tower there.. I'll treat with Rooke on- What's that?"'' Deacon (Appears):'' "Stop! My little fox hunt is over. You've escaped me once, Pirate, but you're all going back in chains. Block the exits! Take them!"'' Calico Jake ({Pop-up} During the fight):'' "There's too many of them! Get out of here, I'll hold them off!"'' Bonnie Anne: "Let's get back out to the docks, QUICK!" Mycroft Bones (At Universal Exports):'' The whole operation was a trap? Someone must have betrayed Jake. Most unsettling - these clockworks are far cleverer than they look. A fox hunt. eh? The faceless devils were using us to get to you, Anne! Or were you their real target, Captain? I don't envy you at all. Well, it seems I have a traitor to find. Your unofficial service to the Crown is hereby ended.'' Take this token of the Queen's thanks. Good Luck, Bonnie Anne- may you and your Captain have great success against the' 'Armada." Bonnie Anne:' "Tell Calico Jake I was happy to work with him again. Now Cap'n, what say we head back to a tavern and celebrate?" '''(At Tavern) "What a circus that was! Pity we didn't get to fight Rooke, but at least they let me keep this wondrous weapon. Now that I'm a full-fledged Sniper, I'd say it's time to put this rifle to some good use! Lead on, Captain!"'' Trivia * This quest may be a slight reference to the 1969 film "On Her Majesty's Secret Service" of the James Bond series, as the character "Mycroft Bones" is referred to as "Mr. M", as similar to the character "M" in the film. This quest's similar name may also be accounted for. Category:Quests Category:Promotion Quests